


【奇杰】相互依存

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 小杰和他在这世界上最爱的人——他的养父，发生了亲密关系他们违背伦理纲常，做了最亲密的事，彼此却都以为对方只是对自己肉体的一时情迷......伪父子年上，乱伦，娈童，角色崩坏，道具，暴力性侵，通篇用词粗鄙地点包括但不限于学校保健室，学校男生厕所隔间，车里
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.伪父子年上，乱伦，娈童，同人创作请不要和现实有任何混淆  
> 2.有十分露骨的性描写和用词，若不适随时关闭网页

卧室大床上，一个成年男子压在男孩身上上下起伏，两个人体格差距悬殊，男孩的身影几乎被结实的肉体完全遮住。柔软的大床剧烈晃动着，男孩口中不时发出细细的呻吟，比起平时清亮的嗓音沙哑了不少，脚趾不时紧紧扣着床单，每次被男人进入，足尖就绷得紧紧的。长期的性爱使男孩已经适应了成年男人粗壮的肉棒在他窄小的甬道里横冲直撞，小穴因为长时间的使用已经变得足够松软，但是他知道男人没有完全插入他体内，后穴吞不下那尺寸，男孩每次都求他把外面剩下的一小截都插进来，可男人从来都拒绝，不想弄伤他。自己肉穴太短了不能全部容纳他的阳具让男孩想哭，虽然每次进入的部分已经快把他干死了，可是小杰害怕男人无法在他身上获得快感，怕不能满足他而被抛弃。

今天男人也没有插到底，然而摆着强健的腰杆一次次干进小穴，肉洞已经被肏肿了，龟头抵着男孩要命的那处狠狠摩擦，小杰已经射了三次，弄湿了身下的床单。  
“小杰，小杰…！”男人喘着粗气，野兽一般咬着他脖子和肩膀。

小杰只有屁股高高得翘着，被他用上了全身的力气使劲插，每次身体被撞得往前挪出去，又被大力钳住腰拖拽回来继续狠捣，小杰哭着咬住枕头，好像无法承受更多了，意识已经渐渐模糊，抽泣着喊了声——

“爸爸…”

男人一下子忍不住，精液喷洒在男孩里面。他喘着气，从令人头晕目眩的极致快感中清醒了过来，翻过男孩的身体，小杰的眼神无法聚焦，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，红润的小脸似是餍足，今天也把他干虚脱了，男人有点自责，虽然是小杰主动引诱，却怕他以后再也不肯让他碰了。

小杰早上醒来时耿耿于怀抱着枕头，“奇犽昨天也不肯全部插进我里面。”他只有和他上床时才叫他爸爸，知道这样叫他会让他兴奋，拿捏了男人的死穴。

奇犽戳了下他脑门，“没全进去你就昏过去了，等你长大点再说吧。”

小杰最讨厌让他长大点这句话，让他觉得自己还被当成小孩子，跟奇犽抗议的时候，奇犽的表情精彩纷呈，“把你当小孩的话会和你做这事儿，你以为我是变态？”

“啊不然呢？”小杰嘀咕，被奇犽拎起来丢床上收拾到只会喊爸爸放过我。

吃完早饭奇犽开车把小杰送到学校，小杰像小狗似的在他脸上又亲又舔耳鬓厮磨，奇犽回吻着他，手探进小短裤拨开纯白底裤，把什么凉凉的东西塞进小杰肉缝，小杰被冰得噌的坐起来，奇犽手里拿着遥控冲他一脸坏笑，摁下最高档的开关时，小杰差点蹦起来，跳蛋正好抵在前列腺上一下子就射了。瘫软在副驾驶的座椅上，好像被抛到岸上的一条鱼，嘴巴一张一合却发不出声音，瞳孔都涣散了。小短裤被打湿了一小块，奇犽拉下小杰衣服下摆遮挡住，轻轻拍了拍他的脸让他清醒过来，“今天一天乖乖含好了，要是掉出来或是敢自己拿出来，晚上好好惩罚你。”

“怎么这样！”小杰下车的时候腿还是软的，奇犽冲他挥了挥遥控器，一脚油门走了。

小杰脚步虚浮走进校门，攥住了过长的衣服下摆，怪不得奇犽今天给他准备的上衣这么长！内裤湿了让他很不好受，更怕别人看出短裤上的痕迹，紧紧揪着衣摆。后穴里的跳蛋没有打开时只是略微有异物感，但是走路时就苦了他了，只敢慢慢往教室挪，暗自希望今天赶紧过去。

上午上课的时候，跳蛋突然毫无预警地震动起来，还好只是最轻微的模式，没让小杰在安静的教室里叫出声。把书的内页都揉皱了，忍受着跳蛋在后穴里一定频率地震动，可是半天奇犽都没有关上的意思，他不会是忘了吧！？

小杰哭丧着脸，十多分钟了，后面被震得有些麻，小短裤支起了一点，小杰掩饰般的把上衣往下拉了拉，差一点又要射出来时，跳蛋突然停了！卡在不上不下的地方让小杰难受的要命，要是奇犽在这里，小杰早推倒他拉开裤链不管不顾坐肉棒上使劲摆腰了。小杰咬牙切齿站起来，跟老师告个假，老师见他脸红红的，以为他不舒服，放他出去了。小杰抓着衣摆，微弓着腰，一步步挪去了厕所。

在隔间里刚解下短裤，充血兴奋的性器就跳了出来，小杰想象着奇犽摸着自己的上下动作起来，可是明明在临界点的肉茎却射不出来，小杰的身体被他调教得只碰前面很难满足了，可在学校里，怎么才能解决啊。小杰眼泪汪汪想让奇犽的大鸡巴干进他里面，但眼下却只能自己解决，他一条腿跪在马桶盖上，两腿稍微分开一点点，翘起屁股，把指头探进小穴。昨晚被用了那么久的穴口还没有消肿，小杰咬牙把手指伸进穴里，红肿的肉洞口有点疼，不过甬道空虚得厉害，甚至自发出水儿了，手指急切的在甬道里抽插，可是完全不及奇犽肉棒的质量，玩弄自己后穴发出咕啾咕啾的水响，却触不到敏感点，远处的奇犽完全没有听到他的心声，跳蛋静静的埋在肉道深处一动不动。

小杰的一颗心悬着，脑门浮出一层汗，身体渴望着奇犽能在这里肏他，因为欲求不满涌出了生理性的泪水，泪眼朦胧咬上校服的袖子，呜咽地叫着“爸爸”，想起昨晚怎么用自己小穴吞吃着爸爸的大肉棒的，想象那根凸显狰狞脉络的火热在他内里贯穿，终于没滋没味的射了出来。小杰用袖子擦干眼泪，他的身体已经离开爸爸就不行，不知什么时候变得这样淫乱，虽然发泄了出来却并没有奇犽把他插到射那样满足，小杰用纸巾擦拭净下体，穿好裤子出来，洗了把脸，在镜中检查了没发现什么异常，回到了教室。

课程显得度日如年，小杰脑子空空看着黑板，只是迫不及待等放学，让爸爸的大肉棒给他好好解解痒。被自己不知廉耻的想法弄得脸突然一红，他明明爱奇犽爱的死去活来，结果却好像只迷恋他的身体一样，他两手拍了拍发烫的脸颊，起身跟着同学去下节课的理科教室。

本来和同学有说有笑的小杰突然软软得倒了下去，同学被吓了一跳，发现小杰脸通红好像肚子不舒服似的躺在地上弓着腰，“你还好吧！？肚子疼？我扶你去校医室！”

“没，没事…”小杰咬牙说着，故作轻松扶着墙站起来，同学看他脚步不稳，还以为有多严重。“你去…上课吧，我自己去…就行。”说话断断续续像忍着多大痛苦一样，同学见他坚持，也只好先去上课了。

小杰扶着墙往医务室蹭，汗珠顺着太阳穴砸到地上，他现在每走一步都忍不住要叫出声来。本以为奇犽已经忘了，没想到突然调成中档，小杰一边用上衣挡着胯间支起的小帐篷，一边往医务室走，只好先装病了。

校医看他脸这么红，以为他发烧了，要给他量体温。小杰弱弱的说可能有点中暑，休息一下就好，因为小杰一向身体很健康，校医就给他补充了水分后额头贴上降温贴，然后留他一个人在这里暂时外出了。小杰松了口气，压低声音小声呻吟着，蜷缩在医务室的床上，忍受体内无法忽视的跳动。刚才和校医讲话的时候又没忍住射了一次，他尽了好大努力才没表现出异样，不想被校医当成变态，而现在跳蛋在体内还在不知疲倦动作着，小杰真是要哭出来，反正奇犽也看不见，还是偷偷拿出来吧。咬牙收缩着括约肌，想把跳蛋挤出来，结果不仅没效果，反倒往更深处去了，小杰倒吸一口气，手偷偷探到身后，跳蛋进得有点深，手指在湿滑的穴道里摸着，没拿出来反倒把自己玩弄得气喘吁吁。趴在床上抬高屁股，穴肉收缩着手指往前探，终于够到了光滑的跳蛋，好不容易把染着他体温的东西拿出来，被窗外传来的声音吓了一哆嗦。

“不听话就要受惩罚，早上我有跟你说过吧。”

小杰又惊又喜转过头来，奇犽攀着一楼的窗户跳了进来，“你怎么在这里？”然后又心虚得握着那枚跳蛋，想着怎么也不能当着他的面再塞回去，扬着可怜兮兮的小脸试图引起奇犽的同情。

奇犽故意板着脸，“我不来的话怎么知道你有没有拿出来，敢不听话了是吗。”

小杰翘起屁股往站在床边的奇犽胯间贴过去，用臀肉磨蹭着他，“奇犽～你要怎么惩罚我？”好好的名字被他拖长的声音叫得转了好几个弯，小孩脸红红的，眼睛亮亮的充满期待看着他，小屁股还贴着他一拱一拱，不知什么时候变成了这么淫乱的小东西。

“这里可是学校，你确定要在这里做？”

“那你别用你的硬东西顶着我啊。”小杰主动解开奇犽的腰带和裤链，从鼓鼓囊囊的内裤里掏出他想念了半天的东西，小杰伸出舌头吃冰棒一样舔着青筋环绕的柱体，被他舔过的地方留下亮晶晶的水渍，小杰讨好得看着奇犽的眼睛，张口把大龟头含了进去，脸颊边被撑得鼓出来一块，像嘴里塞得满满的小松鼠，虽然想一把抓过小东西百般疼爱，奇犽却没有动，看他还能使出什么花样。小杰含着巨物像吃棒棒糖又吸又吮，下巴都开始酸了，可是奇犽看上去不为所动，小杰有点泄气，小穴已经开始湿了，但是奇犽非得每次都让小杰忍无可忍拼命哀求他，才肯插进来。

小杰两手扶着柱体，前后动着小脑袋，硕大的龟头抵着他咽喉，铃口分泌出的水儿腥咸，呛得小杰眼泪都咳了出来。“奇犽…我里面好痒，快点进来…”小杰眼泪汪汪哀求，奇犽逗他，“满足你的话就算不上惩罚了吧？”

“呜…”这个坏心眼的总是故意欺负他，小杰两手环上他脖子，在他耳边吐气，“我想要爸爸的大肉棒干我，已经忍了一上午了，赶紧给我好不好？”

“真拿你没办法。”

奇犽坐到床边，把小杰的身体整个托举起来，血脉贲张的鸡巴和小杰的手臂一边粗，倒也不是故意每次吊着小杰的胃口，他还没有完全发育的身体要容纳进成年人的阳具太吃力，所以每次都做好十足的准备，等他湿透了才肯进去。即使如此，虽然穴里已经变得湿润柔软，要让大龟头挤进穴口对两个人来说都很要命。小杰的肉洞还肿着，比平时要更紧，虽然他的嫩穴吞吃奇犽的肉棒无数次了，早就习惯了随时随地被他插穴，可是每次接纳大鸡巴的捣入都让他全身浮出一层冷汗，内脏仿佛被挤得移位的痛楚让他小脸煞白，可他每每都咬牙死命忍着，怕露出一点痛楚不适奇犽就不会再抱他了，哪怕奇犽迷恋的只是他的身体，他也不想失去唯一的这层关系。

红肿的穴口紧咬粗硬的肉棒，火辣辣得疼，可是很快这点疼在滔天的快感下显得微不足道了。肉棒顶到底时小杰发出长长的一声媚叫，可是摸到两人连接的地方，阴茎还剩一截没有进去，小杰皱了皱眉，他不是没试过把奇犽的肉棒全部往里吞，曾经让奇犽躺在床上，自己分开两腿小穴含着他粗长的阳具努力往下坐，可是疼得汗水和眼泪都哗哗流下来，也没办法让奇犽的肉棒全部进到自己里面，还是奇犽制止了他怕把他弄伤，小杰那天被干得抽抽噎噎的，他害怕其实奇犽跟他做爱并不舒服。

很快小杰就什么都没有办法思考了，大肉棒在他体内只是轻轻抽送就把他送上了天，奇犽轻松托着他，小杰全身的重量在他手里似乎像玩具一样轻。想让他也舒服，小杰收缩着括约肌挤压着不停插干他的梆硬肉柱，听到耳边有感觉的轻喘，比自己高潮时都满足。

奇犽不知疲倦般托举起他的身体又放下，小杰的嫩穴被插出不少淫水儿，顺着柱体流到根部打湿了奇犽胯间耻毛。小杰感觉自己像是融化了，感官全部集中到穴肉，不停抽送的肉棒和肠壁摩擦着，如果是在家里小杰早就忍不住大声叫唤求爸爸快点肏死他了，可是这里是学校医务室，小杰被插得浑浑噩噩的在奇犽怀里软成一滩，但是昨天被干了一整晚，今天又射了三次了，已经什么都射不出来，然而堆积的快感如海啸要将他湮灭，似射未射的时候突然医务室的门被拉开了，校医走了进来。

还好医务室的病床上拉着帘子，可小杰紧张得夹紧后穴，差点让奇犽闷哼出声，有人进来并没让奇犽收敛，小杰却害怕得不得了，这道薄薄的布帘随时可能被拉开，校医可能会查看他怎么样了。要是帘子被拉开，小杰被奇犽举着两腿大开，下身被大鸡巴干得直淌水就被人看得一清二楚了。奇犽仍然挺腰同时把小杰的身体往下按，小杰被快感逼疯了，又不敢叫，他紧张抽搐的内里夹得奇犽狠狠享受了一把，小杰咬紧牙关两手抓着奇犽的胳膊，让他停下。

床铺质量很好没有嘎吱作响，不过校医好像是想起小杰还在里面躺着，隔着帘子问他好些了没有，小杰不敢说话，怕张口就是不成调的哭叫，他含着泪的眼睛剜了奇犽一眼，刚想小声回没事了，奇犽突然捂住他的嘴往里狠狠一顶，小杰忍无可忍“嗯”了一声，校医没察觉异样，回了句“没事了就赶紧回去上课”，可小杰嗯都嗯不出来了，奇犽捂着他口鼻，在他体内最后冲刺，小杰几乎窒息了，心脏要从嗓子眼里跳出来，次次敏感点被狠戳让他又痛快又难受，肿胀的肉芽直竖，被奇犽捏在掌心玩弄，两人下体交合的水响要被校医听见了，可小杰无暇顾及，他的肉茎在奇犽手里跳动着，可能怕他射在床上，拇指堵住铃口，小杰全身抽搐着高潮，被他咬得死紧奇犽也全射在了他里面，奇犽松开拇指，却发现小杰什么都没射出来，居然被插到干性高潮了，奇犽从他里面拔出来时穴里涌出精液和淫水儿，抽了张纸巾草草擦了两人下体，替自己和小杰穿好裤子，抱着他翻窗跑了。

校医听见动静，刷啦一下拉开帘子，发现窗户开着，以为小杰从窗户跳出去了，摇了摇头，“精神真好，看来是没事了。咦，这床单怎么这么乱。”

头一次经历这么刺激的性爱，小杰三魂差点去了五魄，奇犽要是不扶着他，估计早就腿软坐地上了，感觉自己穴里还很烫好像还含着大肉棒似的，走路都打晃。奇犽在他耳边说了句“今天早退吧”，小杰毫无杀伤力的眼神软绵绵瞪了他一眼，“我要去厕所。”

“怎么了？刚才差点被我肏得尿出来？”奇犽揶揄他，小杰耳根通红，不仅因为他的话，明明知道他耳朵敏感，还故意在他耳边讲，“不是啦，里面含着你的东西走路不舒服。”现在仍边走边有黏腻的液体顺着腿根流下来，把内裤打湿了，十分不舒服。

奇犽表示负起责任，把小杰拉进男生厕所的隔间锁上门，让他两手扶着隔板，脱下短裤替他清理。小杰配合得微微抬高屁股，奇犽的手指在湿软的肉道里刮出残留的液体，结果碰到那处顿时让小杰塌了腰差点站不稳，小杰紧张兮兮回过头，他不确定奇犽是不是故意的，再来的话真的受不了了，用眼神哀求着他。可奇犽可能会错了意，或者根本就是故意的，抱起赤裸下身的小杰让他跪在马桶盖上，小杰见势不妙，膝盖开始打抖，不要两个字没来得及说出口，大肉棒往水汪的穴眼里一顶，直直捅了进去，小杰被干得上半身一挺，紧紧抓住了抽水马桶的水箱，气都喘不匀。

奇犽只插进去了一半，拍拍小杰的屁股，低头看了眼大鸡巴肏进肉缝的样子，褶皱被撑开，红肿的穴眼翕张，像小嘴儿似的把他肉棒一点一点往里吞。小杰瘦小的肩膀直抖，咬着袖子怕叫出声，屁股里那根火热的硬东西不管长度还是大小他早已不能更熟悉，虽然才刚做完，仍是有无法忽视的胀痛，没有清理完的精水儿被大肉棒堵着又插回去，奇犽扶着他浑圆的小屁股打桩似的，在已经肏得熟烂的肉穴里进进出出。小杰膝下的马桶盖都发出咣当咣当的声响，他吃力地配合着抬高屁股方便奇犽进出，快感早已超过临界点又疲劳又辛苦，可想着是最喜欢的人在插干他，心理上又十分满足。

小小的隔间里不是很能施展开，小杰后穴又被插出不少水，身体已经软的不像样子，没力气配合奇犽的抽送，任他蹂躏，被干得只敢在嗓子眼里小声哼哼，肏得太深了才忍不住求着爸爸饶了他，却适得其反。实际上是奇犽被小杰拿捏的死死的，知道他只有在抱他的时候才用爸爸这个词称呼他，提醒着两个人做着背德的事。小杰瘫软得扶着水箱，被撞得桃红的小屁股高高翘着，希望他快点射在里面，万一等下有人进来…念头刚落，就听见外面响起了下课铃声，而铃声未落就有啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声跑进来，拉开小杰他们隔间的门砰得甩上。小杰吓得身体立刻僵住了。

“嘶——”奇犽被他夹得轻轻吸了口气，不断有男生说笑打闹走进来，小杰紧张的把他越夹越紧，勒得他肉棒都有点疼。奇犽分开小杰两腿把他从马桶盖上抱了起来，突然悬空导致体重把奇犽还插在他里面的鸡巴吞得更深，小杰两手死命捂住嘴巴，湿漉漉的眼睛看向身后的奇犽无声求饶，却不知那眼神只会让他兽性大发，感觉到奇犽掐着他的腿又缓缓上下套弄起来，小杰要哭了，心都卡到嗓子眼。

奇犽还是放缓了动作，虽然现在厕所里有些嘈杂，若是还像刚才干得那样激烈，就算小杰不叫出来，插穴的水响儿也遮不住了。然而小杰现在的身体已经敏感的不行，这样缓慢的抽插让快感更是放大了无数倍，筋络凸起的巨物挤入惨遭蹂躏的穴口，刮擦在脆弱肉壁上的感触那样鲜明，奇犽感觉到小杰的两条小细腿在他手里直抖，以为这小东西来感觉了，受到鼓励似的放慢动作插入拔出，让小杰仔细感受小穴怎样一点点被填满，然后不等他反应过来，用龟头抵着敏感点死命碾压。

“嗯唔…！”即使拼命捂着嘴仍是不小心哼出了声，并不明显，却还是被某个耳朵好使的男生听到了，“什么声音？”  
“啊？什么？”

“刚才听到好像有人叫了一声。”

“你听错了吧。”

小杰不由自主得颤抖起来，肉壁剧烈抽搐，一抽一抽得绞着深埋在穴里的鸡巴，让奇犽爽得不行，他在小杰耳边轻不可闻的笑了笑，小杰心里一抖，有种不好的预感。奇犽抱着他原地转过身，让他面对着门板，手作势要打开门锁，咬着他耳朵，“要不要让你同学看看我是怎么肏你嫩屄的？”话音未落小杰就疯狂挣扎起来，阴茎从他肉道里滑了出来，奇犽连忙按住了在他怀里扑腾的小杰，只是想吓一吓他，没想到他反应这么激烈。小杰被吓得眼泪都飞出来了，却仍不忘死死捂着嘴，那可怜样让奇犽心软了，不再逗他。

“说起来今天的练习赛没有小杰还怎么打啊？”

突然被叫到名字，神经绷紧的小杰以为被发现，吓懵了，心脏停跳几秒反应过来门外的同学提起他。

“没办法，他今天好像不舒服，听说刚才他爸爸来接他了。”

“小杰的爸爸太年轻了吧？我以前见过一次，真的是他亲爸？”

“可能是他后爸？”

“应该是，小杰从来不参加社团活动，好像是他爸让他放学就回家。”

“那么严厉？真可怕，不会被他爸虐待吧？”

男生们七嘴八舌说着，然后上课铃响，顿时一哄而散跑回教室了。

小杰屏息听他们讲完，他“后爸”的大鸡巴又重新插回他淫穴，空虚被填满让他在心里长长叹了一口气，头晕脑胀的听见奇犽在他耳边低声笑了。

他同学说的也没错，只不过是隔着薄薄门板被另一种意味的虐待。并不是奇犽不让他参加社团活动，每天放学小杰都着急回家翘着屁股给他爸干，有时射完了也不拔出来，就在他穴里插整晚。

等到厕所终于没人了，奇犽猛地一记狠顶同时把小杰屁股往下压，几乎要把内脏捅穿了，小杰仍不敢叫出声，只是哑着嗓子求饶：“爸爸…！求你不要再肏我了…呜，真的…啊……不行了、我们回、回家再做，不要在这里…”

“你在学校、可比家里敏感多了！”被他夹得说话都顿了一下，习惯了小杰在他身下乖巧的模样，偶尔享受一把刺激的也不错。

那还不是因为会被人看见？！小杰觉得今天比平时累多了，软绵绵挂在奇犽身上任他野蛮得发泄，绷紧多时的神经松懈下来，大肉棒在他体内捣得他话都说不完整，可膀胱受到的压迫又让他努力挣扎起来。

“爸爸！放过我——啊…！啊……！不要了！要尿出来了！”

奇犽把着小杰两条腿，把他对准马桶，“就这么尿吧。”

小杰羞愤欲死，“放我下来，这样、哈啊！尿不出来！爸爸，求求你…”

可惜奇犽不为所动，使劲摆腰，看样子不肏到小杰尿出来不肯罢休。

小杰受不了了，使劲挣扎也无法撼动箍着他的手臂半分，刚才经历过干性高潮的阴茎半软不硬，因为身后的肏干而上下直晃，小杰彻底哭了出来，奇犽伸手握住小巧的肉茎对准马桶，鸡巴磨着他软烂的屄，小杰一下子忍不住了，在奇犽怀里哆嗦着被他一边插一边尿，插得狠了尿线线便断了，看得出他是故意在小屁股里狂插猛干让小杰被迫尿得一股一股的，断断续续尿了几分钟，小杰被折磨的不行了，泪腺坏掉一样只是不停掉眼泪，奇犽总算射在他里面后给他清理后穴又亲又哄，可是小杰哭得要断气似的怎么哄都哄不好，让奇犽有点慌神，从来没见他哭得这么厉害，反省是把他弄疼了，还是在学校里欺负他太过了。抱他回到家进门的时候小杰哭累了，可还是小声抽噎着说不出话来。

不是不舒服，而是太舒服了，但是让小杰想起以前有一次奇犽在床上干到他失禁尿湿了床单，奇犽调侃他这么大了还尿床，小杰最介意的就是奇犽总把他当小孩，今天在学校被肏到失禁还给他把尿，哭得伤心欲绝，小杰其实知道的，一直都是奇犽在迁就他，他们发展成现在的关系也是小杰缠着奇犽要上床的，奇犽总是迁就他总会对他妥协，小杰想着哪怕奇犽只迷恋自己的身体也是好的，虽然奇犽嘴上说不会和小孩做这种事，可其实还是把他当小孩，以为自己和他上床也只是一时兴起，而不是当成同等的人在对待吧。

奇犽没见他哭过这么厉害，为了哄好他，奇犽先保证以后他上学再不往他里面塞跳蛋了，小杰没反应，又保证以后不在学校里肏他了，还是没反应，奇犽自己也觉得这保证没什么诚意，可是真不知道为什么他哭这么伤心，想了想，在小杰旁边叹了口气，“你不喜欢我了吗？”“喜，喜欢。”小杰抽噎着。

“那你是厌倦我的身体了？”“没有！”小杰抹了下红通通的眼睛。

“那你为什么哭？不告诉我的话以后我都不会碰你了。”

小杰忍住泪水，抽抽着，颠三倒四跟奇犽讲了他的委屈。

奇犽听明白他的话，被他气笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

“你说我总是把你当小孩？我觉得正相反，杰才是一直把我当大叔吧，该不会是想着等我上年纪了，满足不了你就一脚把我踢开？”

“什、什么！？”小杰从被窝里弹起来，“我没有！就算奇犽变成大叔或是老爷爷，我也最喜欢奇犽了！”

奇犽伸手按住小杰脑袋，脸上带笑额角却蹦出青筋，“虽然你的表白很让我感动，但是让人莫名火大。”

“疼疼疼奇犽好疼！”

“所・以・说，”奇犽晃着小杰脑袋，“到底要让我讲多少遍，该不会我和你上床你也以为是在敷衍你吧！我对小孩根本没有性趣，因为是你我才和你做这种事！不然和没有感觉的人上床有什么意义吗？”

“！”小杰的眼睛闪闪发亮，“所以，奇犽是对我有感觉的喽？也就是说，奇犽喜欢我对不对？”嘿嘿笑着往奇犽身边蹭，这还是第一次听到奇犽讲得这么直白，说完这番话就不敢看他的眼睛，这么大的人还脸红，让他说出喜欢这个词简直难为死他了，不过小杰已经满足了，从他第一次跟奇犽表白开始，已经记不清奇犽拒绝他多少次，可是小杰一直没有放弃，如愿以偿和他发展成现在的关系，小杰感到十分的幸福...并且性福。

奇犽发现，小杰这几天不像之前那么缠着他了，以往都是放学就急匆匆回家迫不及待和他做那事儿，最近回家渐渐晚了，虽然偶尔一两次做爱的时候仍然热情，问他为什么晚回家，都蹩脚的搪塞过去。奇犽心细如发，直觉小杰有什么事瞒着他，但是正值12岁的青春期男孩有自己的一两个小秘密再正常不过，倒也觉得现在这样也不错，因为之前小杰总是缠着他要，就算奇犽再顾虑他的身体克制着点，也总是把小孩做到虚脱，所以就没有太在意。

直到他一天比一天回来得晚，到家吃完饭也是很快就回自己房间不知在做些什么，让奇犽感到家里真的养了个思春期的小鬼，要不是他俩有那方面的关系，奇犽真觉得养子也到了迈向大人的阶段，可能是有了暗恋的人，或者在偷看从同学那借来的成人杂志，奇犽笑着摇了摇头，然后突然心里一紧，他不会是，有暗恋的人吧。随即否认，怎么可能，小东西之前激烈追求自己，一次又一次的表白情形还历历在目，哪会这么快就有别的对象了？但是，12岁小孩的感情，谁能说得准。

直接去问，估计是问不出什么了，他已经会找借口掩饰过去。虽然奇犽觉得作为一个成年人对小孩患得患失好像有点丢脸，他确定小杰是喜欢他的，可是12岁孩子的喜欢能有多坚定，他们不仅有年龄的差距，而且小孩很难分辨感情的实质，他喜欢的可能是他憧憬中的父权，他想象中无所不能的养父。所以小杰之前对他的表白，奇犽全都拒绝了。

而现在，奇犽不确定小杰是不是有了新的心上人。

今天小杰放学，奇犽瞒着他开车去接他，其实不太相信小杰会喜欢上别人，有自信除了自己没人能在床上满足那个缠人的小东西，只是想弄清他最近到底在搞些什么名堂，结果正好看见小杰和一个女孩子一起走出校门，那个女孩看上去对小杰很有好感，小杰...看不出什么，只是笑着对她摆手，奇犽默默看着他们分开后，小杰开始往家的方向走，才按了按喇叭，吸引了小杰的注意。

看到他，小杰眼睛一亮，眼中迸出的光彩像正当空的烟花把奇犽照亮，他连蹦带跳往这边跑过来，奇犽顿时把刚才看到的那一幕抛在脑后，嘲笑自己竟然和小学女生争宠，在小杰坐上来后，替他系上了安全带。

带子蹭过胸口时小杰抖了一下，注意到奇犽看过来，小杰有点脸红把手挡在胸前，奇犽看他的样子有些奇怪，不由分说拿开小孩的手。夏季的学校制服是白色短袖衬衫，略透明，小杰里面有穿个小背心，因为天热有些汗湿的布料便贴在皮肤上，奇犽目不转睛地看着男孩胸前凸出的两点，小杰被他看得脸更红了，“放开啦！”挣扎着让奇犽松开他的手，却挣不动，只能又羞又恼地责备他，“都怪奇犽！”

“为什么怪我？”奇犽明知故问，制着小杰两手，然后低头咬上他左侧胸前凸起，小杰像触电一般上身猛地挺起，却因为系着安全带又弹了回去。奇犽的牙齿隔着衣服轻轻咬着乳尖磨蹭着，小杰控制不住得浪叫出声。本来浅粉的小小乳首在长期特别的“关照”下早被调教成枣红色，每天舔弄下乳头被吸吮得胀大了一圈，连带浅浅的乳晕颜色都深了些，竟有些像正开始发育的女孩子的胸脯。小杰胸口敏感得紧，紧闭的眼睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀直颤，求他不要了。看到他这可怜样，奇犽终于松了口，小小乳尖更加挺立，衬着男孩红红的不谙世事的小脸，有种异样的淫荡和色情，奇犽突然觉得喉咙发干，小杰对他的吸引力，比小杰甚至自己认为的要大的多。

载着小杰回到家，刚进门奇犽就听到小杰的手机响了一下，好像是接收到了短信，小杰低头看了一眼，然后注意到奇犽的眼神，赶紧把屏幕翻过去，好像怕他看到。

奇犽刚才已经放下的心又有点揪起来，他装作不在意地问道，“是刚才那个女孩？”

“你怎么知道？”小杰惊讶。

奇犽看着这个小傻子，心里有点泛酸，本来只是随口一说，被他这反应证实了。刚分开没一会儿就发来短信，有那么多话要说吗。

吃完晚饭，小杰挽起袖子和奇犽一起洗了碗，如果是平常，小东西估计会拉着奇犽到餐桌边上然后自己乖乖趴上去等待奇犽肏干他，可是今天奇犽的手刚摸上男孩的小屁股，他就像被烫到似的跳出去老远。

“呀，那个，不是！”小杰看着他停下的手小声辩解，“和奇犽做的话明天早上就爬不起来了，所以今天不要了。”

明天是周末，明明周五晚上小杰都极其热情得缠着他不放，因为就算做到起不来周末也可以在床上躺两天，甚至有的时候整整两天都黏着他，两个人在床上度过荒淫无度的周末。

“明天你有事？”

“啊，嗯。”小杰看上去明显不愿意详谈。这可真是少见，奇犽没有勉强他，说了句，“知道了，今天早点睡吧。”

小杰看上去如蒙大赦，点点头跑回了自己房间。奇犽待在原地，看着小杰房间的门，不知道在想些什么。

第二天一早，小杰就蹑手蹑脚出了门，可能是怕吵醒奇犽。本来周末两个人都会在床上睡到很晚才起来，有时醒来还会再来一发，直做到小杰像没了骨头瘫软在床上，奇犽才爬起来给饥肠辘辘的他和自己准备吃的，小杰一般吃饭的力气都没有了，得靠奇犽喂的。

小杰不知道的是，奇犽今天早早就起来坐在车里等着，手指无意识得敲击着方向盘。看到他出门，隔了段距离，发动汽车跟了上去，他倒要看看这小东西神神秘秘得在搞什么鬼。

不知不觉开到了百货商场，小杰站在门口，好像在等人。没多久昨天看到的女孩出现了，她明显精心打扮过，看到小杰时兴奋地冲他挥手。相比之下小杰就穿得很一般，普通的休闲服，倒看不出对今天的约会有什么期待。

奇犽把车停在停车场不起眼的地方，免得被小杰认出来。看到他们的约会地点是商场，奇犽下意识呼出一口气，好在没约在情人旅馆，不过他们这样明显的未成年，应该也不让进。如果是小杰和别人在情人旅馆约会，他就——

奇犽无意识握紧了拳，又松开，他就怎么样呢，奇犽苦笑着摇了摇头。

小杰和那女孩倒是没有逛太久，他们出来时两手空空，小杰看上去开心又激动，对着女孩子鞠了一躬。女孩连连摆手，然后笑着招呼小杰靠近，小杰不明所以凑过去时，女孩踮脚在小杰脸颊上亲了一下，在他耳边小声说了什么。

小杰的脸刷得一下红了。

奇犽坐在车里，静静地看着。小杰脸上的表情看得一清二楚，那是男孩第一次跟他表白时，每次在他身下等待被他进入时，完全一致的充满爱恋的神情，只是这次，对象不再是自己。

女孩子挥挥手跑远了，小杰却还呆在原地。完全没有察觉有人从身后靠近，奇犽走过来的时候，注意到小杰的耳根还是红的。小杰被突然出现的男人吓了一大跳，脸变得更红了，有些害羞，有点心虚，刚想说：你都看到了？

猝不及防被一把捂住嘴拖到了车里。

小杰被蛮力塞进车后座摔得七晕八素，来不及说什么就被狠狠卡住了脖子，力气大到像要把他脖子扭断，两手本能抓上他的手腕，却如铜浇铁铸无法撼动分毫，徒劳张大嘴却喘不上气来，脸色比起刚才的粉红，变成了皮下出血般的酱紫色，小杰两眼反白，抓着他的手垂了下来。

奇犽可能也发现要把他掐死了，松开手，一把撕烂小杰的衣服。

男孩顿时捂着脖子咳得要死要活，甚至没注意男人勃起的阴茎抵上了穴口。

被贸然捅进来时小杰仍在咳，下体好像被插进一把刀，一下子把痛苦的咳撕裂了，腰本能地往上挺起，想逃离插进来的凶器，却被残忍得掐住腰肢摁了下去，脆弱的呛到的气管甚至无法发出一丝气音，模糊的视野看向压在身上行凶的人，面孔怒极狰狞，眼睛如同燃烧的两点暗火，小杰第一次感到害怕，对他如此的恐惧。后穴撕裂出血，奇犽却就着血液的润滑一下子顶了进去。阳具还剩一截时就顶到了底，这次他却没停，注视着小杰脖子上被自己掐出来的黑紫的印子，勾了下唇角，“你不是一直都想让我全部进来吗。”

说着用力往上顶胯然后掐着小杰的腰往下压，极度的疼痛让小杰胡乱挥舞的手啪得拍上车窗，喘不过气而大张着嘴伸出舌头，唾液从嘴角流下顺着脖子淌，仿佛要窒息而死的模样没让奇犽停手，他的鸡巴仍没有完全捅进小穴，残酷而暴力得几次三番重复着夯入的动作，终于全部埋了进去，他压着男孩的头让他往下看，大龟头甚至在平坦的小腹上顶出一块，小杰疼得震颤的瞳孔注视着大肉棒插到哪里，平坦的小肚子那里就微微得拱起。

车窗贴着反光膜，外面看不到车里，但是车身激烈的震动起伏，路人一看便知里面正在发生什么。

承受单方面的施暴却无法叫出声，小杰想叫救命，想求他放过他，可是受损的声带喊不出来，内脏像要被捣烂了，交合处源源不断流出黏腻的液体，车内弥漫着刺鼻的血腥，却没让奇犽收敛而是就着血液抽插得更顺畅，阴囊拍在男孩的屁股发出啪啪的声响。他像是看到妻子出轨的男人一样，妒火滔天，犹如一头暴怒的雄狮，侵犯着他以前最珍视的宝贝，揪着小杰的头发强迫他看着自己残暴奸淫他。

从来没想过用性爱来惩罚，看着小杰蜷缩在稀疏毛发中毫无反应的肉茎，他也并没有快意。

曾经拒绝过男孩的表白许多次，不是不喜欢，正因为是太爱了，做不到那么轻易回应小杰模糊的感情。他和小杰年龄相差十三岁，是他的养父，法律上的监护人，小杰最介意他把自己当小孩，可实际上的确很难把小孩的一时迷恋当真。小杰才12岁，拥有无限的未来，可能只是误把崇拜当爱慕，作为有着绝对支配权的成年人，奇犽不打算接受小杰的表白，他认为那很有可能是男孩的错觉。

后来之所以接受并发展为肉体上的关系，是因为小杰有天趁奇犽喝醉潜进房间把自己献给了他。早上奇犽忍着宿醉的头痛醒来，只看到床单上的斑斑血迹和躺在他怀里全身赤裸的男孩。以为自己喝多了做了什么畜生事的奇犽扶起他，手足无措，还是男孩哭着道歉说奇犽总是拒绝他所以才这么做，哭求奇犽原谅告诉他不想被当小孩敷衍，对他的感情是认真的。不可否认奇犽震惊于小杰的坚决，不惜用这样的方法，伤到自己也要向他表白，奇犽第一次正视了小杰对他的感情，不再拒绝，像是将错就错，就算小杰只是短暂的沉迷与他的肉体关系。奇犽以为自己做好了将来小杰可能会喜欢上别人的心理准备，然而真的亲眼见到，却还是瞬间感到被背叛而失去了理智。

把全部怒火发泄在小杰身上，拔出染血的肉棒，射完精恢复了些神智，才发现男孩下半身都是血，血水在真皮座椅上积了一小洼。小杰意识不清，双腿无法合拢，他伸出抖个不停的手，指缝间垂下一条银链，递给奇犽。

“...下周...奇犽的、生日...我...礼，物......”

受伤的嗓子勉强挤出支离的话语，还没讲完，小杰就陷入了昏迷。其实还想跟他讲，他对饰品一窍不通，虽然准备了好久，想问问奇犽喜不喜欢。

在学校借了同班女生的杂志，有女生见到他对首饰感兴趣，问小杰想要什么样的，小杰告诉她要送人，女生便提出许多建议，又自告奋勇带小杰去她推荐的店。花着心思准备礼物的小杰对同学的帮忙非常感激，分开前女生出其不意在他脸上亲了一下，开玩笑说就当是谢礼，然后有点酸酸得对小杰说，你喜欢的那个人一定非常幸福。

提到喜欢的人，小杰的脸腾得红了，他脑海中浮现出奇犽的脸，不知道自己精心准备的礼物他会不会喜欢，想给他准备个惊喜，可小杰心里瞒不住事，怕奇犽提前发现，甚至最近都忍着没和他做羞羞的事了。转身撞见奇犽时吓了一大跳，以为到底还是被他知道了，结果就被绑架般地塞进了车里。

奇犽当然听不到小杰的心声，见他失去了意识，而且脸色红得不正常，赶紧摸上他的额头，滚烫，而下身还在不停流血，奇犽有些慌了，他匆匆看了眼小杰塞给他的东西，那是一条项链，吊坠的牌子上镌刻着「KILLUA＆GON」，他们两个人的名字，原本战场上用来确认士兵身份用的铭牌，现如今时尚的配饰，奇犽心里不知是什么滋味，狠踩油门载着小杰送到旧识开的黑诊所。

那人第一次见到奇犽这么六神无主的样子，接过他小心捧着的男孩，衣服被撕破近乎赤裸，还有下身大量的血迹，医生看了眼他的脖子，黑紫色的掐痕让他以为男孩的颈骨已经断了，手探到鼻子底下发现还有气，立刻推进简陋的急救室输血抢救。

医生出来时就看到垂头丧气的男人低着头坐在椅子上，他和奇犽不算熟，算是信得过的利益上的关系，头一次见到意气风发的他这么颓唐，手里宝贝似的紧紧攥着条银链子。手腕处有抓伤，应该是侵犯男孩时被反抗抓的。

奇犽看到他出来，眼神锐利得像把刀能将人割伤。

“以前有个被轮奸的男孩送到我这，不知道被什么捅进下体，内脏大出血，急性失血性休克，和他一样，”医生的头往急救室点了点，“那个男孩儿我没救回来。”

奇犽的心倏地一下沉了下去。

医生看了他一眼，似乎等待他受到内心的煎熬，才补了一句“我已经做了我能做的，之后能不能醒来就看他了。”

失血过多小杰脸色苍白，双眼紧紧地闭着，没人知道是不是能再睁开。医生把人给他的时候，丢下句“如果你还要上他，之后不用找我，直接找人收尸吧。”

奇犽颤抖的手接过他，说了句“钱我会打到你账户上。”

医生摆摆手说不用了，就当还了上次欠你的人情。然后想起了什么，递给奇犽一张皱了的卡片，说是在男孩儿衣服兜里发现的。

奇犽谢过，抱着小杰走了。

到家的时候小杰的脸色仍然没有恢复，也没有醒。奇犽给他脱下撕坏不成样子的衣服，用毛巾擦净了他的身体，然后魂不守舍得坐了下来，掏出兜里的项链时碰到了团成一团的卡片，展开，看到上面一笔一划的写着——

给世界上最好最温柔的奇犽：

生日快乐！能遇到奇犽真是太好了！ ~~最喜欢~~ 最爱奇犽了，以后也要一直一直在一起！

小杰

最喜欢这三个字被重重划掉了，换成了最爱这两个字，名字的下面还画上了他们两个头挨着头的简笔画。如果奇犽进小杰的房间，会发现最近小孩晚上把自己关在房间里练习着画的一张又一张两个人的头像，这张是他最满意的。

愧疚，后悔，恐慌，一下子把他吞没了。

竟然对视若珍宝的小杰做出这种禽兽不如的事，害怕他再也醒不过来，坐到床边握住小杰冰凉的手，这是失血过多的症状，摩擦着他小小的手掌变得温热，额头贴上他毫无知觉的手背，卡片上最温柔几个字好像在讽刺，液体涌出眼眶，大滴大滴掉落在床单上。

男孩醒过来的时候，奇犽已经几天几夜没合眼，眼睛里全是血丝，胡子拉碴的，让小杰觉得甚至有些陌生了。

察觉到他动了一下，奇犽弹起来一样扑了过去。小杰想说话，张了张嘴，干涩沙哑的喉咙却发不出声音，奇犽轻轻托起他，杯子凑到他嘴边喂了点水，这几天他一直在给昏迷不醒的小杰补充水分，有时男孩乖乖咽下去，有时吐了出来，奇犽都耐心得擦干净，继续喂给他。

小杰脖子上的淤青淡下去了一些，但是仍然呈青紫色，看上去触目惊心，奇犽十分自责。

小杰眨着眼睛，声音沙沙的，小声说着，“礼物...”

奇犽连忙把脖子上的链子给他看，“谢谢你小杰，我非常喜欢这个礼物，以后会一直戴着。”

小杰笑了，眼睛弯弯的，好像是放心了，又睡了过去。大量失血后体力不支，而且伤口愈合也消耗着能量，奇犽给他办了休学，这几天押着医生来给他注射，弄得医生颇有微词。

在床上躺了两个星期，小杰终于痊愈，这样严重的伤能恢复的这么快，奇犽本来有点不放心，可是拗不过小杰，他躺了这么久，原本健康的小麦色皮肤都变得白皙，说是继续躺下去都不会走路了，便不肯再休息。

奇犽小心翼翼像对待易碎品一样待他，小杰也十分不习惯，曾经跟奇犽抗议，奇犽听着他抗议，伸手想帮他取下肩膀上的线头时，小杰瞬间露出了恐惧的神色，一连向后退了几步。奇犽的手僵在了半空，小杰连忙解释，“不是的！我不是故意。”却无法抑制身体小幅度的颤抖，看到奇犽满是悔意的脸色，小杰慌张得安慰着他，可烙印在肉体的疼痛记忆却让他抖得停不下来，看到奇犽又要向他道歉，小杰走过去抱住了他。

老实说回想起那可怖的疼痛小杰仍然害怕，却还是抱着奇犽，奇犽搂紧了在他怀里微微发抖的瘦小身体，后悔得恨不得杀了自己。

“奇犽，”小杰在他怀里轻轻开口，“这下奇犽应该明白我的心情了吧？”

觉得他可能不清楚自己的意思，小杰说，“那天…”感觉到奇犽抱着他的手紧了一下，小杰继续说了下去，“奇犽看到我和那个女孩子在一起，以为我喜欢她，才那么生气吧。”被说中了，奇犽缩了一下手，又涌上无边的愧疚。

“其实我的心情一直和奇犽一样啊，”小杰抬起头看他，“总是想着奇犽只是把我当小孩罢了，和我上床也只是哄着我，说不定以后会爱上别的女人，和她结婚，就会不要我了。”奇犽一下子搂紧他，那天失去理智在小杰身上发泄，的确是想着小杰若喜欢上别的女人，长大以后结婚成家，和别的女人做爱，生下孩子，奇犽就无法控制自己，恨不得就这样杀了他，即使把小杰强奸致死，让他永远没办法喜欢上别的人。

“所以奇犽那么生气，其实我挺高兴的，原来奇犽的喜欢和我是一样的。”小杰扬起笑脸，好不容易克制住自己的身体不抖了，虽然疼的不得了，还差点死了，但是终于确定了奇犽的心意，小杰还是很开心。

“抱我好吗？”小杰拉着他的手覆上自己胸口，却发现他瑟缩了一下抽了回去。“爸爸～我们已经有段时间没做过了。”小杰撒娇。

“说什么傻话。”明明刚才被自己碰一下还会怕得发抖，奇犽又想起那天从奄奄一息的小杰身上爬起来，他下身都是血，自己的东西也沾满他的血液，差一点做到他死，仍是满满的后怕。

小杰却不依不饶，像下定了什么决心，第一次跟奇犽和盘托出他们最开始发生关系那天的事。

那时被奇犽拒绝了好几次的小杰不死心，有一天发现他好像喝醉了，觉得是个机会，用浴室里的沐浴露涂到后面，不熟练得草草替自己扩张了一下，偷偷跑到他的房间，又摸又舔等他有了反应，自己狠了狠心扶着粗大的肉棒坐了下去。从未被用过的紧窄小穴一下子裂开流血，小杰差点哭了出来，他咬紧牙，抱着奇犽小声叫着他的名字，像要凌迟自己一般扭着小屁股吞吐着男人尺寸过大的凶器。奇犽的呼吸紧了，吐着酒气，像是知道自己在做什么，又好像不知道，很快不满足男孩慢吞吞的动作，反客为主把他压在身下一下一下打着桩似的在窄穴里进出，小杰忍无可忍发出痛叫，却让他更兴奋了，在他里面射出来后紧紧得箍着瘦小的身体满足得睡了。早上醒来面对满床的狼藉，而小杰在他怀里发起了烧。

反倒是趴在床上的小杰抹着泪跟他道歉，撕裂的穴口奇犽帮他止住了血，涂了消炎的药膏，肉穴肿着，不敢躺也不敢坐的小杰在床上趴了两天才养好。看到他这样执着，奇犽才总算同意了他的表白。

小杰跟他承认，那天是拜托奇犽的熟人，是有意灌到他醉的，然后他才有了机会。

奇犽听了，一把抱起他放到床上，脱下了小杰的裤子，小杰吓了一跳，却献身般闭上眼睛，认为奇犽生气是应该的，毕竟这段畸形关系的开始，就是自己设计了他，不管奇犽怎么惩罚，他都乖乖接受。

小杰腿间的耻毛稀疏浅淡，那里的颜色也干干净净，奇犽的脸凑过去，小杰刚洗完澡，那里都带着淡淡的沐浴露的香味，奇犽的手轻轻包裹住柔软的肉块揉了几下，深粉色的龟头便从短短的包皮中露出来，低头把小巧的肉柱整根含住，小杰的腰一下不受控制得拱了起来，湿热的口腔和柔软的舌头包覆住肉茎挤压吮舔，让小杰大脑一片空白，感觉要融化了，积攒了有段日子的精华没几下就交代在他的嘴里，要射之前拼命推开他，却推不动，全都射在了他嘴里，小杰害羞得要命，奇犽却当着他的面，喉结滚动，把他的精液都咽了下去，小杰的头顶几乎冒出烟来，脸埋在枕头里恨不得把自己闷死。

奇犽却又舔上他高潮余韵中微微翕张的穴口，已经愈合的肉洞瑟缩着，由于长期使用呈现出熟嫩的深红色，火热的舌尖钻进柔软的穴肉，刚才洗澡时小杰早早把自己从里到外洗得干干净净。舔着肉褶，舌头像活物一样往穴里钻，鼻尖戳到了小杰的会阴，刚高潮的他全身没力气，柔软烫人的舌头往甬道里钻惊得小杰差点跳起来，“呀！奇犽，那里，不要！”

舌头模拟着交合的动作侵犯着嫩穴，粗糙的舌面刮过小杰浅浅的敏感点，身体一下子绷紧了，舌尖有意压在那里辗转，小杰来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流出来，因为过度的快感小脸染满欲望，本来推拒的手插进柔软的发丝，轻轻抓着他的头发，同时腰往上挺。明显的欲求让奇犽喉咙里发出一声轻笑，小杰敏感的肉穴一下子裹紧了他的舌头。舔弄着他体内，润湿的差不多了，奇犽膝盖跪在床上，拉起小杰的一条腿放在肩上，食指探进小穴，今天他只打算让小杰获得纯粹的快感，他知道小杰后穴容纳他的太辛苦，现在他伤刚好，只想让他舒服，不打算把自己的插进去。食指挤入肉褶层叠的温热甬道，弯曲指节在敏感点上轻轻搔刮，小杰立刻身体像熟了的虾米卷起来，单薄的胸脯上下起伏着，全身布满一层细汗，涣散的瞳孔看得出他爽的不行，好像被一根手指就能弄到高潮。

奇犽放下他的腿，低头又含住颤巍巍立起的阴茎，指尖仍不停地在后穴里搔刮着，小杰全身软成一滩水儿，被前后夹击得真的被肏到要记不得自己是谁了。

其实小杰一开始设计他，他都知道，那天奇犽并没有喝醉，因为他即使想醉也做不到，摄入再多的酒精对他也起不到一点作用。那天他假装喝得醉醺醺的，想看小杰到底能做什么。  
小杰脱下他的裤子自己坐上来时，他不是不惊讶，却顺水推舟任由他服侍自己，然后不想忍了装作借着酒劲把一无所知的小男孩肏得声嘶力竭连连求饶，后来狂插猛干下小杰害怕了想反悔停下来不做了，被假借撒酒疯的奇犽一把摁住狠狠地干进紧里面。他从头到尾清醒得知道自己在做什么，在干谁，知道小杰流血了，心里却涌上无以复加的成就感，他夺走了小杰的处子之身，却让小杰以为是自己的小诡计得逞了，早上装作毫不知情得醒来，等来小杰哭着向他道歉，说是太喜欢他了才趁着奇犽喝醉诱惑奇犽上了他。

再次绝顶的小杰弱弱得发出一声像在他心脏抓挠的淫叫，抖着小鸡巴射在了奇犽嘴里，他吞咽着边腮帮都凹进去使劲吸着肉茎，惹得小杰坏掉一样哭叫不止，小腿肌肉绷得紧紧的乱蹬，浑身痉挛实在是受不住了。奇犽拔出湿漉漉的指头，小杰腿根的肌肉仍因为兴奋而一抽一抽的，被干得直翻白眼。

奇犽低下头，吻上他的小腹，胸口，脖子，下巴，他颈间小杰送他的狗牌垂下来贴上温热的肌肤，冰得小杰沉浸在濒死快感的余韵中更加瑟瑟发抖。

他们对彼此病态的互相依存，注定他们纠缠到至死方休。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把之前的Summary修改了一下，虽然有选择Rape和Underage的分级，之前的文案太过文艺而隐晦，为了防止大家踩雷，添加了注意事项。
> 
> 谢谢大家的评论和点赞！


End file.
